The Sister And The Song
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel To "Kate's Tickle Torture" and thus the second sequel to "Humphrey's Tickle Torture". Eve having agreed to what punishment for them was thought up, Kate and Humphrey are really in for it big time courtesy of a tickle barrage from Lilly for Kate and a disrespectful song from Garth for Humphrey. Said song is a parody of "Ice Queen" by Within Temptation.


I am here once more!

An unexpected break from my work has allowed me to write this next story in the, well, stories that began with "Humphrey's Tickle Torture", and there are quite a few reasons as to why I capitalize on that break to write this.

First, there's the way that, both to fulfill the request of a Guest and because this just had to happen, Lilly gets to be the dominant one over her alpha sister for a change when the white Omega takes her turn in tickling Kate like Humphrey did the day before as her part in her sister and brother-in-law's punishment(which she and Garth suggested to Eve for both her and Humphrey to undergo as consequences for their inappropriate erotic behavior in the story preceding this one, "Kate's Tickle Torture", the first sequel to the aforementioned "Humphrey's Tickle Torture", and Eve agreed to it).

Additionally, Garth sings a distortion of the song "Ice Queen" by Within Temptation as a way of disrespecting Humphrey both as doing his part of the latter's punishment while Lilly does her part with Kate and because he's really wanted a chance to make Humphrey pay for how he often disrespected him, like with all the times he called him "moose" and "Barf" as well, which he now has and capitalizes on.

Will Humphrey and Kate be able to endure the consequences that are coming their way?

Hey, when you read this, you'll see, along with how, I assure you, you'll like what is meant to, and most likely will, induce considerable laughter quite a lot!

THINGS TO NOTE:

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Alpha And Omega.

I don't own the song "Ice Queen" that I'm distorting in this story, either, as that belongs to the awesome Dutch band Within Temptation(I actually consider them to be Holland's Evanesence for numerous reasons, btw).

The Sister And The Song

Kate was really in for it big time, and so was her mate, Humphrey.

You see, the day before, Humphrey had exacted revenge on Kate for her part in making it so that he was tickled mercilessly by her, Garth and Lilly, said part being, among other things, the way that she suggested and arranged the whole damn thing in the first place.

However, when he was done tickling the living fuck out of her and received a whack across the face from one of her forepaws, they both agreed to make themselves even via fucking the hell out of each other, something they did, enjoyed and were really happy in the aftermath of, sure enough, but then they found out that everyone present at the time had seen it all, and they were to be punished for it.

Kate's sister, Lilly, and her mate, Garth, had suggested what kind of punishment should be done to each one of them to the former's mother, Eve, and Eve was most delighted with the idea, and thus said that this was how it would happen, though she only revealed that it would happen the next day and gave a few hints as to what it would be.

Now it was that next day, and in the morning, when Eve had made it clear that her daughter and son-in-law would be given their punishment, at that.

Kate, after she and her sister, Lilly, were fully awake from their sleep, saw a fiendish grin on her sister's face, with the former immediately realizing why it was there and saying: "Oh, no. Not again. Lilly, I'm warning your ass…!"

"About nothing, Kate!" Lilly said, and she then immediately starting tickling Kate's underbelly with her left forepaw as fast and as hard as she could.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEY! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELL OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOUT, LILLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYEEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cried out Kate as she suddenly burst out laughing.

"Absolutely not. You know what your part of the punishment that Mom agreed to have me and Garth dish out to you and Humphrey for your behavior yesterday is!" Lilly said, and Kate exclaimed as Lilly pushed her down so that she was on her back: "HOLY SHIT! OH, MY FUCKING GOD! NO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TICKLING ME MORE, LILLY!"

"Sorry, Kate, but this is how you were going to be punished, and now it's time for that!" said the white omega, and Lilly then wasted no time in pouncing on her sister and starting to tickle her ruthlessly, her underarms being what she went for first.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANISHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHA SOHOHOHOHOHOMAHAHAHAHA OHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHATHERAHAHAHAHA WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kate howled(oh, yes, indeed, pun intended).

"No way!" Lilly said. "This is what Mom allowed for me and Garth to punish you and Humphrey, as I've made clearer than crystal here, and that isn't going to change! What Mom says goes, remember? So suck it the fuck up and take your punishment!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LILLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHE, IAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'TAHAHAHAHAHA TAHAHAHAHAHAKAHAHAHA THISAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO'REAHAHAHAHA KAHAHAHAHAHAHALLINGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kate screamed with laughter.

"Killing you?" Lilly asked. "Look, Kate, if it weren't for what Garth and I suggested to Mom about how you and Humphrey should be punished, it might have led to her virtually killing you and him alike if things happened that led to that. So you should really count your blessings in that me and Garth found out the best and simplest way to punish you as possible as quickly as we did."

Lilly now went for Kate's belly, this time giving it an even more brutal, ruthless tickling than before when she did it with her left forepaw, and that's saying a lot, plus she simultaneously used her tail to tickle Kate's feet and miss not so much as an inch of them.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACKLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kate yelled as her laughter elevated thanks to this and how Lilly was also licking her belly in between barrages of forepaw tickling on it.

But as tears of laughter streamed down Kate's face, Lilly said: "Yes, Kate. The triple tickle. Kind of reminds me of how you, me and Garth tickle tortured Humphrey back in that cave. Wait, who started that, again? Oh, that's right. IT WAS YOU! So ironic that you'd now be tickled by TWO omegas in as many days, don't you think? The way that you're ordinarily an alpha and all?"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, QUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATAHAHAHAHAHA ITAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAVEN'TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA IAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BEHEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANISHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD ENAHAHAHAHAHAHAOHOHOHOHOHUGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAW? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kate bellowed.

"Not until I REALLY give it to you big time, which I'm actually just about to do. Here's how it'll go…I'll be doing all I've just been doing to you, only this time more powerfully and far faster, which is saying a lot on both counts, along with going for your underarms again, and of course, I'll be doing so just as relentlessly and mercilessly as I've been doing prior to this, in every way of tickling I'm describing just now, just to make sure you're clear on everything."

" **NO!** " exploded Kate. " **DON'T TELL ME IT'S NOW GOING TO BE THE…** " but Lilly, giggling at Kate's reaction and seeing that she was now drenched in her tears of laughter, cut in and said: "The quadruple tickle, yes. My tail for your feet, my tongue for your belly and my forepaws for that and your underarms, as well as your belly sides as far as that long, flat belly of yours is concerned. I bring that part up because it was very careless of you and Humphrey to fucking without taking the idea of impregnation into account. Granted, we can tell it obviously hasn't happened and you aren't pregnant, but it could just as easily have been that you were pregnant, so all the more reason for those belly sides of yours being part of this quadruple tickle you're now going to get unleashed upon you, since the entirety of your belly needs to receive the punishment even more than the whole of your feet and underarms do, which is saying something big time, big sister. That quadruple tickle, without further ado, comes your way, Kate. Starting right now."

As Kate was helpless under Lilly's unmerciful quadruple tickle, her complete pair of underarms and pair of hind feet, and the complete region of her that was her belly, were so, so speedily and powerfully unleashed upon that Kate could do nothing but screech with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATEEHEEHEEHEETAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" could be heard coming out of Kate as she not only soaked the entire den in tears of laughter, but also pissed quite a bit on the side of the den that was behind Lilly's ass, given how much massive laughter was being elicited from her by her sister.

Lilly was done after a good ten minutes of this, following the previous ten minutes of her tickling Kate all over the place, and she got off of her sister, who was unable to cease her long line of laughter for half of a minute, tears still going down out of her eyes and finding their way onto and down her underside and then onto the ground underneath where she was.

Suddenly, Kate felt a whack on her ass and said: "OOOWWWW!"

She then turned to see a laughing Lilly and barked: " **LILLY! WHAT THE FUCK?!** "

"I'm sorry, Kate, but I just couldn't resist! After all, you're my big sister and the alpha who makes the rules under normal circumstances, and I just wanted to feel in charge a little bit more, one last time, before things went back to being said normal circumstances. Give myself one last touch of being the big sister instead of you. Besides, a spanking is a classic way of giving punishment for misbehaving, so all the more reason! You shook your ass at Humphrey back when we were walking out of that cave to keep him hard, and now I slapped it to keep the feeling of my being the dominant one for a time with me for the rest of my life! Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!" Lilly replied.

"Well, I hope you fucking enjoyed it as much as you fucking say you did and that it'll fucking stay with you the way that you've fucking told me it will, because now things are right the fuck back to normal, little sister of mine!" Kate told Lilly firmly. "And don't even THINK about finding some way to help Garth in his part of the punishment that he's dishing out to Humphrey! This is horrible enough as it is and I hope that Humphrey's part of it is over now like mine is!"

"Hey, it's okay. You've received your consequences and learned your lesson in full by now. But I don't know whether or not Garth's finished with Humphrey any more than you do, SISSY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I just couldn't stop myself from saying that! The way that you're my sister and the way that I must have made you feel so embarrassed and weak by being so alpha-like while you were trapped and at my mercy, and as such omega-like! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lilly fell over onto the ground laughing.

"I'll remember this shit the next fucking time your little ass need to be fucking punished and I'm chosen for giving you the fucking punishment in question." Kate informed Lilly with a nasty snarl.

Now we move on to Garth's part in all of this, where he, leering at Humphrey evilly once the latter had gone out on a walk and run into him while he was posing to sing(obviously the song which would be Humphrey's part of the punishment he and Kate were being given), called out as loud as he could to make sure that everyone could hear him: "HEY! EVERYONE WHO ISN'T KATE OR LILLY COME THE HELL OUT HERE! THERE'S SOMETHING YOU ALL NEED TO HEAR FROM ME! IT'S ABOUT HUMPHREY AND THE PART OF THE WAY OF PUNISHING HIM AND KATE FOR WHAT THE HELL THEY LITERALLY FUCKING DID YESTERDAY! I WANT IT SPECIFICALLY TO BE WITH EVERYONE WHO ISN'T HUMPHREY STANDING BEHIND HIM, AND THE COYOTE LOOKING AT ME AFTER HE BACKS AWAY A LITTLE WHILE I LET WHAT I MEANT TO BE KNOWN BE KNOWN!"

Humphrey, suddenly remembering that he and Kate were being punished for how they banged each other yesterday while neither was concealed from it at all, and in front of all the other Jasper Park mountain wolves, no less, following Humphrey's tickle attack on her, knew he had no choice but to come out and deal with it as he took his punishment.

So he sighed and said: "Come on, everyone. I'm not going to be able to avoid this, given how the hell Eve agreed to what's about to happen to me as my part of this, so I might as well just get it the fuck over with, though I really hate having to deal with it, especially with how the fuck you're all obviously going to fucking obey the giant-ass load here."

He didn't say these words as loud as Garth did, but he certainly said them loud enough so that there wasn't a single wolf who didn't hear him, so the others came out of their dens and went behind Humphrey in what spots were probably the best ones for each one concerning where behind him they stood.

Looking at Garth in front of them, and, unsurprisingly, really mad about what he was about to hear from his brother-in-law, also recalling that it would be in the form of a song, since it was a music kind of thing that Garth would be doing as his part in dishing the consequences out to him and Kate, Humphrey got ready for what was going to be, as far as he was concerned, the single worst moment of his entire fucking life.

"All right, everyone ready?" Garth asked.

Everyone else nodded, while Humphrey said: "Just get it the fuck over with, okay, Barf? The sooner we goddamn get this shit done, the better!"

"Oh, we'll goddamn get it done, coyote!" Garth told Humphrey. "Consider this both my part in punishing you and Kate and my paying you back for all those times you called me not only 'Barf', but also 'moose' and a whole lot of other insults! But, without further ado, I now bring to you all…'The Humphrey Song'!"

After that, Garth began his song instantaneously, moving about this way and that way while he did so, all of the other wolves, whether they were going to end up enjoying it or not, being good and ready to listen to it as much as the aforementioned Garth was eager to sing it, much to the gray omega's dismay, even though, or perhaps because, he was ready to listen to it, as well, all just before the aforementioned instant going into of his song by Garth.

" _He's an irritant all covered in gray!_

 _Who gets on my nerves every single day!_

 _And I will sing him a mocking farewell if he should be subject to Eve's hell!_

 _A runty coyote!_

 _He really will blow it if he challenges me to battle!_

 _If he is jealous, then disrespect he'll show blatantly!_

 _When he wants something, then for it he'll go even if it means problems galore are caused by his tries to make it his own!_

 _Expect annoyance if he finds you!_

 _Whenever he envies you, he gets in your way!_

 _As you will see, he'll always be a blight upon this world!_

 _Whenever he envies you, he gets in your way!_

 _As you will see, he'll always be a blight upon this world!_

 _He treats almost everything like a damn joke!_

 _He's the polar opposite of Kate._

 _It's his fault he's enemies with me!_

 _One another's guts we hate!_

 _A runty coyote!_

 _He really will blow it if he challenges me to battle!_

 _If he is jealous, then disrespect he'll show blatantly!_

 _Whenever he envies you, he gets in your way!_

 _As you will see, he'll always be a blight upon this world!_

 _Whenever he envies you, he gets in your way!_

 _As you will see, he'll always be a blight upon this world!_ "

The reaction to Garth's song was very polarizing once the giant powerhouse of an alpha was finished performing it.

Here, I'll be nice and specific…everyone who wasn't Humphrey but Salty, Shaky and Mooch applauded Garth with considerable cheers and clapping, while the three Omega's who constantly screwed around with Humphrey were booing Garth and flipping him off.

As for Humphrey himself, he was livid beyond words, and he told Garth: "Okay, asshole! You want to motherfucking make fucking fun of me like that? Well, I can tell your oversized ass this much…I'll certainly always be a blight upon YOUR world from now on by not only getting on your nerves every single HOUR instead of every single day, but showing disrespect to you more blatantly than ever! And I'll find you and make annoyance like you've never known, plus still try and battle you, even if I do really blow it! After all, better to have tried and failed than to have not tried at all, dipshit, and I don't give a fuck that this was supposed to be my share of the punishment or that, I'll admit, I started it all in terms of us being foes! I wanted Kate and you were separating us, so YOU were in MY way, not vice versa, when I was envying you!"

"Humphrey, do me and everyone else here barring your three buddies a fucking favor…AND SHUT THE FUCK UP! Your big talk isn't going to mean shit, the way that you won't be able to walk the walk despite the way you can obviously talk the talk, and if you so much as jump at me, I'll bearhug you until you're still conscious and can still hear, feel, see and breath, but can't move and are helpless as I tickle you twice as relentlessly as me, Lilly and the now ironically tickle tortured twice Kate did back in that cave! So face it! You goddamn got your goddamn just desserts and we both fucking know it! Both on the count of what happened yesterday, and how you started what made us enemies! Deal with it, dumbass!"

"Fuck you, motherfucker! I'm not dealing with shit!" exploded Humphrey, and then he added in: "And by the way, I won't be treating my retribution, though I admit I have to think up what it'll be first, like a joke at all and I'll REALLY go for getting you back for this, the way that I sure as hell want to pay you back for how much you've humiliated me here!"

"Oh, I wouldn't go there if I were you, Humphrey, on any of the counts you've just said to Garth after he's finished his song." Humphrey heard Eve's voice say from behind him while the latter was seen coming up over to him from the tree she'd been behind all this time, listening to how things went to make sure that they were as she expected them to be, which they had been, and she was most happy about it and indeed proud of her younger daughter and her mate for how nicely and wonderfully they'd done.

Humphrey gulped, recognizing that voice anywhere, and turned around to face Eve.

Eve then told him: "You, and, from what the hell I fucking heard the fuck up there, Kate, having just finished receiving your respective punishments from the ones who I agreed would give them to you. Do you really want to try and cause more problems for yourself? And I hate to break it to you, but Garth is right about what he's said. And sung. So this should serve as a very considerable wake up call, indeed. And, while I will not ignore Garth's part in how this whole thing started, nor Lilly's, the fact that everything's been settled means that, if there are any further acts of misbehaving on the part of any of the four of you, there WILL be an even worse punishment given to whoever's done it. It's just a matter of when, how and the level of severity concerning said consequences. Do you really want to risk going that way? Or would you and Garth just like to call it even like you and your mate did yesterday?"

Knowing WAY better than to take any kind of chance concerning something in which Eve was involved(much like was a massive part of why Tony accepted the idea of omegas being allowed to marry alphas if they wished and vice versa), Humphrey sighed and said: "Okay, point well taken. Okay, Garth, what do you say? Should we just let bygones be bygones and have a better relationship? Especially since we're brother-in-laws now?"

"Of course, Humphrey." Garth replied. "To be honest, I was thinking of making it just that as far as our relationship went after I was fucking finished with my fucking song, since it was both payback and punishment for you as so to fucking set things even, y'know?"

Humphrey got a little embarrassed upon hearing this, and Salty, Shaky and Mooch decided it was best that they just follow Humphrey's example here(especially since he'd been a superb leader to them before, and, knowing Eve, this was their best bet, as well, plus all of the other wolves, Garth or otherwise, were perfectly happy to make things this way, as they knew it was the best they could ask for, especially with how Eve was NOT someone to challenge under ANY circumstances about ANYTHING AT ALL).

"Agreed." all three said in unison, though they sighed after saying it.

Still, everyone smiled after that, and Garth suddenly considered that Lilly wanted to see him again, no doubt elicited from tickling her sister like mad while remembering Garth having a part in punishing her and Humphrey, plus what the hell they were being punished for along with how, when the whole thing started, Kate did that sort of thing with Humphrey after they went home from the cave, in addition to being the one who kicked it all off.

"Excuse me, I have to go and see Lilly just now. She no doubt misses me." Garth said. "Show's over, everyone. Back to your dens!"

He then took off at a very high velocity, and the others went back to their dens, with Humphrey saying in his mind: "Well, I guess I'm glad that this is all at least over with, though it really irritates me that it would go like this when I was the first victim and now I was a different-ass kind of victim. But hey, seeing Kate, her being what began this all notwithstanding, will feel and be nice, and she'll no doubt be happy to see me after all that tickling from Lilly, even though I continued the whole thing by tickling her yesterday, so it all balances out."

Once Humphrey was seeing Kate, lying down in a giant puddle of her own tears, again, he said: "Hi, Kate! Man, it's so great to see you again!"

"HUMPHREY!" exclaimed Kate. "Damn, are you ever a sight for sore eyes! Lilly's tickling me made your doing so yesterday seem and feel like nothing!"

"She tickled you that aggressively, severely and mercilessly?" an astounded Humphrey asked as he opened his eyes widely as hell.

Kate nodded, and said: "And although she's gone back to her den, I REALLY am glad that we're finally done being punished and have learned our lesson from all of this. And more sorry that ever that I goddamn got this whole fucking thing started, which is saying a lot."

"Hey, it's okay, Kate." Humphrey told her, putting his right forepaw over her left shoulder. "You just wanted to play around, and I know you didn't count on it leading to all of this, especially after you gave me that oral cock love like no other. MAN, did I ever fucking love that. Anyway, it's all over, and let's just do as much as we can to forget it all despite how it started out wonderfully enough."

"Good idea." Kate said, nodding. "Anyway, let's just embrace and be glad that things are back to normal again both before and after we fall asleep."

"You're speaking my fucking language, Kate." Humphrey said, and they did just that, on all counts, waking up the next day feeling much, much better after going to sleep in one another's bodies(with the exception that they were, for a while, the butt of the jokes of so many, but soon enough, this ended, and all traces of what had started with Humphrey getting tickle tortured by Kate, Garth and Lilly had disappeared forever from that point on).

THE END

Did you like this?

Was it as funny as I meant it to be?

What did you think of Lilly's tickle tornado on her sister and Garth's song of badmouthing his brother-in-law?

Ratings and reviews, please, everyone!


End file.
